


In the rain

by betabee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, esp part 2 spoilers, it was inspired by the umbrella scene, just read it, ml origins spoilers, this is so fluffy i can't even, you know the bit i'm talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betabee/pseuds/betabee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Marinette and Adrien come to love the rain, for differing but similar reasons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the rain

She never used to like the rain.

Rainy days used to mean being even more likely to fall over on her way between school and the warm bakery she called home, used to mean having to hold her rucksack over her head as she went because she forgot her umbrella _again_ , used to mean an evening of her books laid across her bedroom floor as she waved a hairdryer over them in a vain attempt to dry them off, since the fabric of her bag was built for beauty over defeating the elements.

Now, it means something quite different, she muses as she walks, black umbrella in hand. Now it means a kind smile, a shared moment when the laughter ringing in her ears sent butterflies soaring around her stomach for the first time, a warm hand pressing the very handle she holds now into her hands. Now the patter of the rain on the pavement is a beautiful sound, now the pavement glitters like stars as she walks, now she holds the fabric and metal contraption closer to her, a piece of kindness to protect her from the elements, handle warm in her hand when the world around is cold.

Some days, when she is swinging her way across the city in the driving rain, off to save another poor soul from an akuma, she wishes she could stop a moment to watch Paris in the rain; it has a beauty from up high that few get to see, and she seldom has time to stop and admire it when on duty. She wishes she could nestle into one of the inlets in the side of Notre Dame, or under the balcony of the Eiffel tower, and simply watch the rain fall from on high, maybe with her Chat at her side. He sometimes gives her that warm feeling she gets when carrying her umbrella, of being protected, of kindness passed on.

That wasn’t ever going to happen, though. What sane person would like to hang out in the rain anyway?

 

***

 

He had always loved rain.

Rainy days meant running around the house with mama, meant cuddling on the sofa as she read him a book, often a fairy tale about far off places and knights and princesses and happy endings. Rainy days meant walks in the park with a brolley in hand, splashing in puddles or just finding a small cafe together to sit and watch the water fall from the sky.

All that had changed after his mother disappeared; his father never had the time for running around the house, or reading books together, or splashing in puddles or just stopping to listen. He wasn’t allowed out to go to the park anymore, wasn’t allowed out to just sit somewhere and listen. Running around the house was banned, and reading books lost its joy when it was all you could do.

He always carried an umbrella with him; his father was adamant that the clothes he wore not get damaged by water amongst other things. The weight in his hand was a comfort, a reminder of walks in the park and cuddling close to his mother’s side before running out to go splash in another puddle.

Handing away the umbrella was easy; it was the best he could do, apology-wise, at the time, given she was hardly speaking to him. She had a stunned look in her eyes, almost closing the umbrella over her head as it was handed over. A laugh burst from his chest, a feeling of joyous mirth he hadn’t found since his mother left suddenly discovered again, and he walked out into the rain with a spring in his step.

He wondered, later, if his lady would like the rain as much as he did. Cats weren’t known for liking the rain, he knew, and nor were bugs, but maybe she took some joy in the gentle rumble of thunder, in the patter of rain on the ceiling of wherever she spent her days, in the smell of the dust and the rolling clouds colouring the sky grey and lilac.

The rain never made him feel cold; it brought back memories of warmth, of comfort, of the joy of snuggling closer together and watching the world go by. He couldn’t see it being something she would like, though. His lady was meant for warmth and sunshine, the brightest of summer days, the bluest of skies to reflect her eyes. For what amazing person would like to hang out in the rain, anyway?

 

***

 

"You know, we don't  _have_ to patrol today if you don't want to, Chat."

He raised an eyebrow at her, seated next to him under a convenient balcony on their usual rooftop.

"Whyever not, my Lady?"

She gestured at the sky, water pouring down inches away from her hand. "I heard that cats don't have much of a preference for water. It's awful weather; I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

He made a sound of dissent. "I wouldn't want you to  _cat_ -ch a cold either, bugaboo. Besides, contrary to popular belief I actually quite like the rain."

She groaned at the pun, but made an inquiring noise at his last comment. "Oh? You too, huh?"

He nodded, looking out into the rain. "It reminds me of the people I love." He said, wistfully, and almost didn't catch her whispered, "Me too."

They stood under the balcony for a few seconds more, side by side, watching the water fall across the street, before he offered her a hand. "Well, it looks like we've got quite a lot of rainy Paris to patrol then, my Lady. Shall we?"

She nodded, and they swung off into the night, running across rooftops, splashing in the puddles and laughing as they went.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Find me on tumblr at hedwighood. All comments and kudos appreciated :-)


End file.
